Wireless communication devices, such as mobile phones and tablets, ideally have an edge-to-edge bezel-less display. At the same time the number of wireless communication protocols (e.g., Wi-Fi, 3G/4G/LTE, NFC, GPS, FM, etc.) that need to be supported and the related antennas are increasing.
Optically-transparent wire antennas can solve antenna footprint, radiation efficiency, and communication challenges. However, because the antenna material has a different optical transparency than the surrounding display material, an observer may notice visual effects, such as reduced transparency directly above the antenna region. This is especially noticeable at the antenna edges.